A Bond of Life
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Sequel to my AshxDomino fic. Full summary inside. Rated T but may change to M


_**Summary:**_ Mewtwo's earliest memories return, specifically memories of a little girl. His first, and only friend. Haunted by her death, Mewto searches for any traces that remain of her. Her consciousness was destroyed when he took his revenge on his creators on New Island, but the body she was to inhabit was kept safe and away until she was ready to be born again, and Mewtwo decides that she is ready. There's just one problem with his plans. How does the world's most powerful Pokemon raise a five year old child with no idea that she's a clone?

Enter a young budding couple in Pallet Town.

[Direct Sequel to Every Rose Has Thorns, But What About Tulips]

* * *

**1: The Ketchums**

* * *

It was a scene he was all too familiar with.

Broken machines. Fires burning. The stench of chemicals and burning flesh. And broken tubes with bodies hanging from wires that had once kept them alive. All were Pokemon, and all were dead.

Save for one.

She was just as he remembered her. So small and fragile. Tail swishing slowly he floated toward the remaining tube. Placing his hand against the glass, his eyes glowing, he spoke into her mind. "_Amber...Amber Fuji. It is time for you to wake up._" Within her mind he felt a response. A confused, yet alive, response.

'_Who is that?_'

"_You no longer know me as you once did,_" he told the little girl floating inside the tank, "_I don't even know if you know what you are, but that could be a good thing._"

'_I don't understand._'

He smiled, "_That is fine. All that you need to do is remember one thing. Something you told me a long time ago._"

The girl's eyes twitched and opened slowly. The first sight her sleep eyes beheld was the grey feline face and glowing blue eyes of a strange being. '_Something I said?_'

He nodded, "_Yes,_" he gave a small smile as the glass began to crack, "_And that is that life...life is wonderful_."

The tube in which she floated suddenly shattered. But instead of falling, she remained floating as a blue aura appeared around her body. A lab coat floated over and wrapped itself around her body. The girl was mystified, "Who...who are you?"

He looked down at her, "_The name you gave me was Mewtwo._" He told her, his eyes dimming down into dark shades of purple. "_And now I will take you somewhere safe._"

* * *

(*)

* * *

Pallet Town was a quiet little town frozen in time. Where most towns and cities in Kanto had modernized and grown in size, the sleepy town of Pallet had remained small, and peaceful. A country retreat to many, yet it was home to two very special individuals. One was the renowned Pokemon professor, Samuel Oak. A man known for his research into Pokemon evolution, as well as the aid in the creation of the world's first Pokedex.

The second person was in actuality a family. A growing family as it turns out, known as the Ketchums. First came Silver and his wife, Delia. Silver was one of the world's few Pokemon Masters, as well as a survivor of the last Great War before the Pokemon League was established. His wife was a younger woman in her late thirties, and a respectable farmer.

Next came Silver's younger brother, Tobias, a trainer that had competed in several Leagues, and proven himself a Master in his own rights by capturing several Legendary and Mythical Pokemon. It was in one of these League in particular that he inadvertently came across and battled his nephew. Bar a battle with Elite Four level trainers, Tobias had never known defeat until he met Ash Ketchum.

At the age of twenty, Ash was the youngest member of the Ketchum family, and the possibly the most reckless. Ten years prior, Ash began his journey as a Pokemon trainer, his journey nearly coming to a premature and tragic end in the form a fearsome flock of Spearow. But with his partner Pokemon, Pikachu, the two survived to continue their travels, and compete across the world in several Leagues.

Yes, the Ketchum family was indeed filled with powerful trainers, yet with these four individuals, it was not complete.

The fifth, and unofficial member of the family was a young woman named Domino. A girl with a rather hard past. Domino was an orphan due to abandonment, and survived on the streets until she was picked up, and trained directly under the watchful eye of Giovanni, the founder and CEO of Team Rocket, an organization bent on domination through the theft and use of powerful Pokemon.

Wishing to be of use to the one that gave her a home, she quickly rose through the ranks and became Team Rocket's highest ranked spy and thief. But, as fate would have it, Domino's skill would fail her.

Normally this would have meant her death at the hands of Team Rocket, but Giovanni's feelings for the girl he had raised as his own saved her and gave Domino a chance to find a new path. Fearing her former masters, Domino went as far from Team Rocket as she could get, and sought work with professor Oak.

It was on her way that she met Ash Ketchum. A man that changed her life forever.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Domino hefted the last suitcase into Sally's saddle, Delia's Salamence grumbling slightly at the weight. The blonde girl gave the large Dragon-type an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Sally, but this is absolutely the last one, I promise." She said as the Dragon-type blew a ring of smoke out.

Delia and her husband came out of the house the, arm in arm with Delia leaning happily on Silver's shoulder. "All set, Dear?" Delia asked as she saw the last of the luggage strapped onto Sally.

Domino giggled, "Yeah, Sally's not really happy about being used pack-Ponyta." She said, Sally voicing her own complaint. She would be demanded a lot of her favorite treats for transporting several pounds of luggage and two humans across the continent. "Where's Ash gone off to?"

Silver chuckled, "He's been on the phone all morning with that Scott fella from the Battle Frontier." He said, "My bet is he's planning on cashing in that position of Frontier Brain after this year's Indigo League, win or lose."

Domino huffed, "Have a little faith in your own son, and say he'll win for sure." She said with her hands on her hips, "He's a fantastic trainer by anyone's standards. He even managed to last against you, Mister Pokemon Master."

Silver laughed heartily, "Whoa, sounds like I kicked myself a Beedrill nest!" Domino puffed her cheeks up in annoyance, "But don't worry, Domino, it's not like I expect him to lose. Matter of fact, I think he'd give ol' Lance a run for his money."

"Well, good," the girl had become very defensive of his son lately. It wasn't unwelcome, not at all in fact. Delia was delighted to find that Ash and Domino had started an official relationship some nights ago. That, however, did not stop the embarrassing talk that happened when she came upon the two of them sleeping next to one another.

Even Tobias had to bow out of that one, and he was injured at the time.

Delia giggled and came forward to wrap the girl in a fierce hug, "We'll be back in time for the League," she told her hopeful-future-daughter-in-law. "I wouldn't miss Ash's battles for anything."

"Never been one to miss him myself," Silver boasted, then smiled at the girl, "Look after him while we're gone, alright?"

Domino shrugged, smiling right back at him, "Of course. Who else is going to keep him out of trouble?"

Laughing, the couple began mounting the Dragon-type. "Hold on!" Ash shouted as he came bumbling out of the house.

Delia grinned at him, "Scott finally let you go, did he?"

"Finally." Ash smiled at his mother and hugged her fiercely, "I'll miss you, Mom."

Delia giggled, "That's my line, Dear." She patted his back before letting her husband lift her up into Sally's saddle.

He then turned and grabbed his son in a one-armed hug, "Good luck, Son. We'll be rooting for you."

Ash grinned, "Thanks, Dad."

"And make sure I'm not a grandfather by the time I get back." Silver warned him, much to the younger couple's embarrassment.

Ash groaned and shoved him away, "Aw, Dad, come on!"

Delia huffed, "Ash is right, Dear," she said, winking, "It's more than past the time for me to be a grandmother."

"Delia!"

"MOM!" Ash and Domino shouted at once.

Silver howled with laughter as he swung up into the saddle, "See you kids later!" He shouted, "Come on, Sally, let'er rip!"

"MENCE!" Sally roared, and shot into the air, Silver whooping loudly, and Delia shrieking in slight fear.

Ash smiled as he watched them disappearing over the hills. "Well, there they go."

"Yeah," the blonde smiled shyly, "Um...did...did Tobias already leave?"

Ash looked at her from the corner of his eye, noting a small blush on her cheeks. "Er, yeah, he left way early this morning."

"So it's just the two of us, now, right?" Domino's heart gave a little flutter.

Ash grimaced, "Well...not exactly."

"Pika!"

"Ee!"

"Vee!"

Ash and Domino were suddenly accosted by three little bundles of fur and trouble. Ash's Pikachu, and his month old Eevee bounded out of the house, and bounced up to his shoulders, Eevee trying to land on his head. "Gah! Eevee!"

Domino's Eevee, a twin to Ash's own, was more well behaved and waited to be picked up by her 'mother'. Domino giggled at the trio's antics while holding her little Eevee, "Now I see what you mean."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Life at the Ketchum Ranch was a bit rowdier than most people would think. Five of Ash's Tauros, including his Orange League Champion, called the place their home, and were constantly butting heads with the ranch's Bouffalant, one large bull in particular that did not like Ash's champion Tauros. While the fighting hadn't spread to the rest of the herds, their respective herds were egg them on when they were fighting.

This was usually solved by Domino's Houndour, a loyal friend she had made after finding out he had been stealing from the Ketchums' barn. Now he ran damage control between the two herds, and made sure they didn't frighten the ten Mareep, and fifteen Miltank.

Ash's Tauros were normally well behaved, but the Bouffalant were not. When sheering time came, the two had no trouble helping the Mareep to shed their wool. But when it was the Bouffalant herd's turn, things got difficult.

"Ash, are you sure you don't need any help? Domino asked worriedly while she was setting up the milking machines for the Miltank.

Ash was attempting to deal with the lead bull first and foremost since he was the worst one of the bunch. "Yeah, I should be fine."

"_Should_ be?" Domino worried her lip when she saw those monstrous horns Bouffalant sported.

Ash grinned, "Yep!" He pulled a Pokeball from his belt, "Come on out, Bulbasaur!" He called out as he tossed the ball and out popped his loyal Grass-type, "Use Sleep Powder on the Bouffalant!"

"Bulba!" Blue powder shot from the bulb on his back and showered over the small herd. Soon, all of them were laying down for naps, allowing Ash to get in quickly and snip off the overly large afros.

Domino giggled, "Well, that's one way to do it." She relented as she let the machine do it's work. "Do you think we'll have time to give the Ponyta some exercise?"

"Sure," Ash smiled as he bagged up the last of the wool, "Tomorrow, though, I need to get to training."

"And I'm gonna help you," Domino promised, "I still have my job at the lab, you know, and I can work, and make sure you don't blow yourself up in the process."

Ash scowled at her, "Ha-ha, very funny."

Domino placed her hands on her hips, "It's no joke, sweetie," she said and started counting on her fingers, "Charizard roasts you on a daily basis, the Tauros trample you, Muk Body Slams you, Gible bites you on the head, and let's not forget the occasional shock from Pikachu." Pikachu himself rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment from where he stood on one of the posts, "And all of this is done with the utmost affection to their beloved trainer; you, Ash."

Ash laughed, "So my Pokemon are a little rowdy, what's the point?"

Domino giggled as she skipped over to him, "My point," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Is that I like my human-shaped boyfriend too much to trade him in for human-pizza boyfriend." She said, her face growing worried a second later, "Besides, you're going to start training that Moltres, soon, aren't you?"

"I've got to," Ash sighed, remembering the first time he had tried training the Flame Pokemon. It hadn't ended well. "If I don't, I'll have wasted my time in catching him. Besides, he's still getting used to me."

Domino didn't look convinced, "Is that why Professor Oak never let's him out of the Pokeball unless there's no other Pokemon around?"

Ash frowned.

In truth, he was worried about Scar, his Moltres. The fierce fire bird had not taken kindly to being capture. Not at all. Moltres were proud Pokemon, and the way Ash had seen it, he wondered if using the Master Ball he'd received for his twentieth birthday was a good idea. "I might have to battle him one more time."

Domino frowned, "Do you think that would really do the trick?"

Ash shrugged, "It's the only thing that I can think of aside from letting him go," he sighed, "and if that's what he wants, then I guess that's what he'll get."

"You and your Pokemon worked really hard to get him, though," Domino said sadly.

Ash shook his head, "I won't force a Pokemon to partner with me if they don't want to." He smiled, "Speaking of partners, where're Riolu and Bagon?"

Domino giggled.

A week prior, both of his young Pokemon had been introduced to the Pokemon kept at Professor Oak's ranch. Bagon took to following Charizard and Noivern around, flapping his stubby little arms like crazy in poor attempts to fly. Riolu liked the company of the other Pokemon as well, and spent a great deal of time up there with Hawlucha, sparing.

When Ash heard this, he was more than happy to let them do as they pleased so long as they were safe.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Once the chores were done, and the Pokemon fed and happy, Ash and Domino took their Ponyta out for Domino's desired ride. Her Ponyta, a blue-flamed stallion she had nicknamed 'Blaze', loved to run with her, and raced with Ash's little filly every time there were out.

They rode all through the forests surrounding the town, and sometimes close to Viridian City.

They stopped by a familiar stream and let the two Fire-types rest while the couple sat beneath the shade of a tree. The stream was the very one that Misty had fished Ash out of after during his encounter with the flock of Spearow. It brought back both fond, and difficult memories for Ash, yet he regretted none of them.

"So what did Scott have to say?" Domino asked as she rested against his shoulder, only half-awake.

Ash chuckled, "He was pretty happy about me accepting the Frontier Brain title," he said, remembering how the man had almost come through the video phone in his excitement. "Still, it's gonna take time to get my Battle Ranch built."

Domino giggled, "Battle Ranch?"

He shrugged, "Why not?" He asked, "I can't live with Mom and Dad forever, can I?"

"No, I suppose not," she said, smiling softly, "Do you think you'll have room for one more?"

He returned her smile just as softly, "Always." She smiled, leaning toward him as he leaned down to press their lips together, a soft sigh escaping her as they kissed.

Pulling away, Ash then grinned wickedly and dragged her into his lap. "Ash?!" He lept to his feet and charged toward the stream. "No! No, no! Don't you - KYA! Ash plunged them into the water, Domino screaming in his arms as they came back up sputtering. Domino was furious, of course, and dunked his head back under water.

Ash pulled her under a moment later as she tried to swim to shore. Her anger was soon forgotten as her goofy, lovable boyfriend pulled her into his arms after the ensuing splash war that followed their swim.

* * *

(*)

* * *

As the day wore on, the young couple returned home sopping wet to find Pikachu and the twins waiting for them. Pikachu didn't want to get wet so he refrained form any shows of affections, but the twins didn't care of about their trainers' wet clothes, and jumped right into their arms.

"I need to get a bigger bed," Ash commented later as they got into his old bed for the night. His single bed just didn't seem big enough for him, Domino, Pikachu, and the Eevee twins.

Domino giggled as she cuddled up against his chest, and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I don't think so." She sighed, her eyes closing, "I like being close to you, Ash."

"Ee!"

"Vee!" The twins commented as they took up their spots beside their heads. Pikchu settled himself at the foot of the bed, out of kicking range, but just close enough for warmth. He wasn't picky about his sleeping spots, but part of him did wish for a full-size mattress he could roll around on if he wanted to.

"Dinner was really good, by the way," Domino yawned, "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "What? I spent most of my journey traveling with really good cooks, and you think I wouldn't learn how to do it myself?"

"Men who cook are macho." She said, falling asleep as spoke.

Ash laughed, and reached to turn his table lamp off, "Night, Domino."

* * *

(*)

Team Rocket HQ

* * *

"And you're certain it was at the scene of the attack?" Giovanni growled as one of his operatives relayed the news to him of an attack on one of their cloning facilities.

"Without a doubt, Sir," the grunt said, "The images of both Mewtwo specimens have been circulated through every branch, Sir, and there is no mistaking this one to be the male specimen Dr. Fuji created."

Giovanni growled, "And was there a chance to find out where it went from there?"

"Unfortunately not, Sir, but that doesn't mean we don't have a lead," he said, stepping forward to hand the CEO a file, "This was the storage site for Dr. Fuji's research, and test subjects. One of them happens to be missing, and wasn't counted among the dead specimens."

Opening the file, the man sneered, "You're joking? We were still in possession of that?"

The grunt shrugged, "We were never given orders to dispose of it, Sir, so we just put it somewhere safe."

"Very well," the man sighed, "But you're saying that it was still alive when the facility was attacked?" The grunt nodded, "But it was a human clone. Why on Earth would Mewtwo-A take something like that when I know for a fact that it despises humans?"

"Again, I don't know, Sir, but it might have something to do with it being a clone as well," he said, "Some kind of empathy? Either way, I think that if we find this girl, then we'll find Subject Alpha."

"Perhaps, but I do not want the clone tied to the organization in any way, shape or form," Giovanni sneered, closing the file, "And once we have Alpha, destroy the clone. We don't want anyone finding out about what else Fuji was doing. Is his wife still alive?"

"No, Sir," the grunt said, "I believe you arranged an accident for her shortly after employing Fuji."

"Good," the man smiled, "No more loose ends."

* * *

(*)

* * *

It was well past midnight when Mewtwo touched down outside of the small house. The word Ketchum inscribed on the mailbox made him smile. "_You will be safe here._" He said to the little girl in his arms.

Amber looked up at him, "I can't stay with you?"

Mewtwo shook his head, "_As much as I would like that, I think you would be happiest with your own kind._" He said, looking toward the home. His eyes glowed for a moment as he began searching for the person inside.

Ash, meanwhile, jolted awake as if someone had just doused him with ice water and told Pikachu to shock him afterward. '_What the heck_ \- ?'

'_Ash Ketchum_.' Ash sat up slowly as the familiar voice rang inside of his head, '_I'm sorry to have come in the middle of the night, but I must speak with you urgently_.'

'_Mewtwo_?' Ash carefully got himself untangled from Domino's arms and got out of bed. '_What're you doing here after all this time_?'

'I'll explain when you come outside.' Mewtwo told him cryptically.

'_Alright, I'll_ \- '

"Ash?" Domino moaned as she sat up sleepily, "What's going on?" She asked when she saw him.

Ash frowned, "Someone's here," he said, unwilling to lie, "You'd better come, too."

'_That is not a good idea_.' Mewtwo intoned. '_Allow me to put her back to sleep_.'

'_No. Whatever you say can be said in front of her,_' Ash told the DNA Pokemon, '_She's not like how she used to be_.'

He heard Mewtwo sigh, '_On your own head be it, then._'

Domino swung her legs off the bed and quickly followed him down stairs. "Ash, what's going on?" She asked as they came to the front door, "It's the middle of the night. Who'd be - "

The door opened.

Her hands flew to her mouth in a wordless "_!_" as she saw the tall Pokemon in front of them. Being a former member of Team Rocket, she knew of Project Mewtwo, and how disastrous both attempts had been. The first specimen, Alpha, had been Giovanni's crowning achievement until it had rebelled against him after finding out why it was created. Beta, the second attempt made in Unova, had been more of an experiment into furthering the species' power, and ways of controlling it. Again, it had backfired after Beta had grown too powerful to be restrained.

Alpha was more human aggressive than Beta was, observations having proved it to be the more gentle of the two. Now she was staring at one of them. "Oh, sweet Arceus, Ash!"

Ash wrapped his arm around her, "It's alright, Domino, he's a friend." He said, looking at Mewtwo-Alpha, "At least, I hope you are."

"_I am,_" Mewtwo said, nodding his feline head. It was only then that the two humans noticed the little bundle he was cradling in his arms. "_And I am sorry to have frightened your female by coming so late at night, Ash. But I could not risk being see during the day._"

Ash nodded, "I understand," he said, "what's so important that you'd come to me of all people?"

"How do you two know each other?" Domino demanded shakily, terrified of what the super-clone was capable of.

"He nearly killed me once," Ash said, not admitting to actually dying at the time, "But that was ten years ago."

"And I have since learned of my errors in life." Mewtwo said, bowing his head, "Forgive me. But I have something I need to ask of you. Even though I have no right."

He knelt and set the bundle down...on tiny _human_ feet.

Ash nearly choked, while Domino gasped once more. In front of Mewtwo stood a small child, no more than five years old from the look of her. She was thin, and pale, yet she looked healthy enough with her shiny aquamarine hair, and blue eyes.

Ash frowned at the Pokemon, "What did you do?"

"I saved her." Mewtwo said simply, "This girl is called Amber, and she is the same as I am." He gestured to himself, "The ones that created me were keeping her from living, and I could not allow that."

Domino looked from the girl to Mewtwo, "When you say that she's the same as you are, do you mean that she's - ?"

"_Exactly as I was born so was she_," Mewtwo nodded.

Domino was horrified. '_Giovanni never mentioned cloning humans! Pokemon were bad enough, but this_ -!"

"What do you want us to do?" Ash found himself asking.

"_I do not ask, I beg_," Mewtwo said, "_Just as I gave the others a chance to live their lives so to does this girl deserve that. She has no human family that remains alive, so I brought her to the only human that I knew that I could trust_."

Ash frowned, "You want me to raise her?"

"_Yes_."

Domino looked at the little girl then, and saw that she was barefooted and beginning to tremble. '_She's cold_.' Without even thinking any further on the matter, she moved away from Ash and stepped toward them. Mewtwo stiffened for a moment before stepping away as Domino knelt in front of the little girl, "Hello there, Sweetie."

"Hello." She spoke in a clear, sweet chime of a voice.

Domino smiled, "I bet you're cold standing out her in the middle of the night like this." She reached out and took the girl into her arms. She stood carefully so that she would startle her too much with such a move, and turned back toward the house. "Let's get you warmed up. Then we can see about getting you something to wear besides this rag."

Ash was a little mystified as his girlfriend passed him, giving him a smile that he could barely read. She turned to him and said, "I'm going to fix her some hot chocolate. Do what you need to do, but please, don't take too long."

Ash nodded with an accepting smile, "I'll be right in." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before returning to the house. Ash crossed his arms and turned back to the super clone, "This is not how I imagined becoming a father."

"_I had no one else I could turn to_." Mewtwo said, shaking his head, "_I do not wish to impose upon you, but she needs other humans._"

Ash reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Will she grow normally?"

"_From what I understand of the cloning process used on her, yes_."

"Will she stay healthy?"

"_Moderately depending on how well you maintain her health_," Mewtwo said, "_But if you are asking if the cloning process shortened her natural lifespan, then no, it did not. She will grow into an adult, and may even have a child of her own given time. Why does this matter_?"

Ash sighed, "Because Domino's going to get attached to her, and so am I," he said, "And if she died, then we'd be devastated, as any parent would be. I'd rather be prepared."

Mewtwo nodded in understanding. "_I too was sad when someone close to me passed from this life_." He said, thinking back to his infantile stages when Ambertwo's original consciousness still existed. "_I...do not like feeling sadness. Nor do I wish others to feel it either. She will be fine._" He held up his hands, and teleported a folder into them, "_This contains adoption papers, all of them signed and approved. With this, you are legally Amber's father_."

"And Domino?"

"_I did not know that you had a mate,_" Mewtwo sighed, "_But you do not seem to be a pair-bonded, yet, so I would assume you to be a single parent until this changes_."

Ash took the folder as it floated his way. "I'll...do my best...for the girl."

Mewtwo nodded, "_That is all that I can ask for_." In a flash of blue, Mewtwo was gone.

Ash sighed, not taking his eyes off the spot where he had been. He then looked down at the folder, "This is not how I thought training for the Indigo League was going to start."

* * *

AN: I did hint at a sequel to Every Rose Has Thorns, But What About Tulips, and this is what I came up with. I blame re-watching Pokemon The First Movie with The Origin of Mewtwo short tacked into because I fell in love with little Ambertwo's tragic character.

Anyway. Review. Ask questions, all that. Until then Buenas noches.


End file.
